In recent years, in medical practice, laparoscopic operations may be performed instead of laparotomies in the related art.
FIG. 1 shows an outline of a laparoscopic operation. In the laparoscopic operation, for example, when an abdominal operation is performed, several opening tools, called trocars 2, are attached to an abdominal wall instead of performing a laparotomy, which has been hitherto performed, by cutting the abdominal wall 1, and a laparoscope (hereinafter, also referred to as an endoscopic device or an endoscope) 3 and a processing tool 4 are inserted into a body from holes provided in the trocars 2. While viewing an image of an affected part (a tumor or the like) 5 taken by the endoscope 3, a process such as excising the affected part 5 using the processing tool 4 is performed.
Since image shake may occur in the image taken by the endoscope 3, it is necessary to provide a mechanism for correcting the image shake.
For example, PTL 1 discloses an endoscope capable of adjusting an image taking position by bending a tip end part, and also discloses that a bending direction and a bending angular velocity of the tip end part are detected to correct shake based on the bending direction and the bending angular velocity.